The Future Elrios
by HanaEve
Summary: Injured badly in battle, the Elgang are transported into future Elrios as students from Elrios High, with no memories of the past. When a sudden demon invasion targets their school, everything will change...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea i had. I was going to get Harueve to write it with me, because I thought I was going to mess it up with my screwy writing. (If you must know, I got a C in writing last last year.)**

**So yeah, um, enjoy~**

**I don't own Elsword. If I did, Code Electra's skills won't knockdown. (Seriously, when I'm sparring, it's really annoying.)**

* * *

**Eh, I only have the classes for the girls...**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph (hairstyle is Code Electra's though in the future part, if that makes any sense)**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

* * *

"MWAHAHAHA! To think that you foolish kiddies could defeat me! Hahaha…." Ran laughed manically as he stared at the Elgang in front of him. They weren't in good shape. Rena had injured her leg, and since she was a Wind Sneaker, she couldn't do much. Elsword was cut so badly he couldn't even stand without leaning on his sword. The rest of the Elgang were doing their best, but were soon flung away from Ran, unconscious or injured badly. Eve staggered to her feet with the help of her drones.

"What should I do, what should I do….?!"

Remy buzzed urgently.

"What?"

The white drone nudged a dark blue crystal. Eve's amber eyes widened. A Time and Space shard…

She picked it up with shaky hands, and raised her arm.

"Eve, no!" Aisha gasped, trying to stand up with her staff. "It would get us out of danger, yes, but we might get teleported into a different timeline! Even worse, we might lose some of our memories!"

Eve smiled at her sadly. "Yes, but it would be better than being dead right..?" She took a deep breath. "See you on the other side, everyone…" She threw the crystal in the air where it shattered. "Time Travel!"

"Eve!" Rena gasped, horrified, as the crystal bits rained down on them, and the Elgang disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**In future Elrios**

"To summon a small cyclone, you need to-"

BRINGGGG!

"Class dismissed." Miss Noah closed the textbook.

Aisha snorted lightly. For some reason, she knew everything the teacher had taught them. She already knew how to summon a cyclone, but she wasn't one of those Elemental mages that could summon a tornado that could demolish a village in seconds. The purplenette gathered her things in her bag and walked out of the classroom, flicking one of her low purple pig tails over her shoulder as she stared at dark stormy clouds.

"Oh my El…." She held her hand, palm upwards, to the sky, feeling the raindrops fall through her fingers. Why, of all days, does it have to rain today, when I forgot to bring my umbrella?! She thought, irritated, and clenched her hand angrily. Suddenly, the rain stopped and the clouds cleared, revealing a sapphire blue sky and a bright shining sun.

Aisha blinked. "Whoa." Did I just do that? She let out a small laugh. _Yeah, no way in Elrios I just did that. I can't even control __**ice**__ yet. Unless I was one of those Elemental Masters in Ancient Elrios…No, I'm just a normal mage…_

But something in her mind told her otherwise as she headed towards the dorms.

xXx

Brushing her silvery bangs out of her eyes, Eve put down her screwdriver and inspected the drone she had been fixing. It was made out of a pure white metal, with the metal poking out in weird angles in diamond shapes, making it look like a little bunny, and little buttons here and there. Eve had found it the other day, walking to the dorms with a group of friends, with another drone that was similar to the white one, but it was black. Eve didn't know why, but she had brought them back to the dorms and try to fix them.

"There, the white one's fixed. Just needs electricity to power it up, or better yet, electricity generated from El."

Eve poked one of the wires that was out of place, and she didn't see a small blue spark emit from her finger. Almost immediately, the drone floated upwards.

"Wha..? I didn't even power it up yet!" Eve stared at the drone. '"Unless I was one of those ancient Nasods in the past who used the Electra Code, that drone just started up by itself!"

She shook her head, her long silver hair flying everywhere. _No, I'm just a normal nasod that was one of the descendants of the Ancient Nasods. Nothing special. Then why…do I seem to know this drone's name?_

"Remy…?"

xXx

Rena deadpanned at the crater she made in her dorm when she had accidentally, okay, purposely stomped on the ground out of anger.

_I knew my race, the Elves, were strong…but not to the point when they could make a freaking __**crater**__ when they stomp the ground!_

A beep emitted from her skirt pocket. She fished out her phone and flicked it open.

**_From: Aisha_**

**_Hey wanna meet at the park with our friends?_**

**_From: Rena_**

**_Yeah of course! Why not?_**

**_From: Aisha_**

**_Uh…because of homework? *stares at homework which is as big as the El*_**

**_From: Rena_**

**XD**

Rena dressed in some more casual clothes, black t-shirt and boots with a green cardie and skirt. Then pinning up her fringe with some flower-shaped hairpins and fixing her ponytail, she slipped her phone in her pocket and headed towards the park.

"Hey guys!" Rena yelled, her golden-green hair whipping in the wind as she approached the tree her friends were sitting beside or on.

_Raven's there, looking grouchy again… Chung is with Eve there to...fixing something.. is it a drone? So...where's Aisha and Elsword?_

"Hello Rena." Eve looked up. "Just so you know, Elsword and Aisha are up there arguing." She pointed further up the tree, where faint shouts were coming from. "Chung! That wire doesn't go there!"

" Doesn't it? Since that circuit board is there, shouldn't this wire be here?" Chung looked confused.

Rena chuckled quietly, then proceeded to jump into the tree so she could yell the heck out of the swordsman and mage for their loud arguing.

**Me: Uhm..so how was it..?**

**Elsword: It's terrible.**

**Me: *Activates Thousand Star* Care to repeat that?**

**Elsword: N-nothing..**

**Me: Eve, slap him.**

**Eve: Gladly. *walks over menacingly***

**Me: Well um, I'll continue this if I get enough reviews... so um, R&R bye~**

**Eve in the background: PHOTON FLARE!**

*******Connection Lost*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating… It's partly because this isn't getting much attention. But I was bored, so yeah. But…I guess 56 views and 48 visitors isn't that bad….**  
**I've worked out the classes! I've hid them somewhere in the story…it's kind of obvious though…**

* * *

**Elsword PoV**

"I'm sure sword fighting is better than magic" I yelled.  
Aisha snorted, tugging on one of her pigtails exasperatedly. "I'm sure, no, I know from fact, magic is stronger when you use it properly！"  
I smirked. "When you use it properly."  
The mage opened her mouth to argue back when a shadow loomed over us and the temperature dropped.  
"My, are you two fighting again~？"  
I gulped.  
Oh my El, we're screwed…  
Eve PoV  
They're at it again... I sighed. Chung looked up and smiled slightly. "That wire isn't connected."  
Suddenly something crashed and we all got thrown off balance by the shaking.  
"What the el." Raven muttered. He blinked. "Whoa."  
I looked over to the thing and my eyes widened.  
"Rena...i do not know the argument was so intense that you needed to throw a El crystal shard." I raised a eyebrow.  
"An El shard?!" There was a rustling, followed by Elsword dropping out of the tree with a thud, landing on his face, while Aisha gracefully floated down and landed on her feet.  
I sweat dropped.  
I've got a feeling that she pushed him…  
"Eve！Are you coming or not?" Raven grunted.  
"What do you think."

**Chung PoV**

The glowing green blue stone shone brightly as we neared. It was pretty big, nearly as tall as Rena.  
"Scanning... object identified... El crystal shard from... What on Elrios？！" Eve looked mildly confused, staring at the plasma laptop she had materialized out of thin air.  
"What is it?" Aisha glanced at the silverette.  
"This El shard... is from the past." Eve murmured, closing the device. I cocked my head. The past？  
"The past, as in Ancient Elrios?" Elsword was interested.  
Eve nodded.  
"Okay. So what are we going to do with this" Rena ran her hand along the crystal, then snatched it back when she accidently cut herself on a sharp edge.  
"Bring it back to school." I tried to lift the el shard.  
"Well are you guys going to help me or your just going to stand there?"  
"I'm just going to stand here." Elsword smirked.  
I glared at him and lifted the crystal off the ground and was going to smash Elsword with it, then I realized what I was doing.  
How the El am I holding this El shard like its as light as a feather？！  
"What the El?" The El shard suddenly seemed really heavy so I dropped it onto the ground and backed away. "Oookay..."

**Rena PoV**

"How about we try together?" I suggested, placing a hand on the turquiose crystal.  
"Seems like a plan." Raven nodded towards me. I blushed lightly."Thanks..."  
"Insolence！"  
A sharp slap sounded and we spun around to see Elsword sprawled on the ground. Eve huffed and stalked away indignantly. Chung looked wildly at both of them, then hurried after Eve.  
"What the El did you do this time?" Aisha offered her hand pull him up. Elsword hesitated but grabbed on and mumbled something about stupid Nasods. I deadpanned.  
"Guys are you helping or not? It's getting dark!" Raven yelled.  
"Right!" Chung reappeared dragging Eve behind him, who was struggling to get out of his grasp. I giggled quietly. Aisha and Elsword joined us.  
"Ok！1… 2... 3… LIFT！"  
Suddenly the shard glowed so brightly we had to drop the crystal to cover our eyes. Then suddenly I found myself in my dorm, on my bed. Judging by the sunlight it was morning.  
_Was that a dream？_  
I remembered how I scratched myself and checked. Sure enough there was a small cut on my palm.

Suddenly...

BOOM!

"What the El?!"

* * *

**I'll work on the other chapter…when I get bored enough or this story gets enough attention. Oh! And Harueve, if you're reading this, happy birthday for tomorrow (29/08/13), and get well soon! I'm bored at school, there's no one to talk to! **  
**So, um, R&R bye….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter...I wrote this at school while waiting for the teacher who took FOREVER to get to our class. This chapter is more like a normal day at school with the Elgang. The "awakening" doesn't come until later in the story. So yeah...enjoy...**

**I do not own Elsword, if I did Eve would be more awesomer~ XD**

* * *

Rena PoV

I charged downstairs after dressing in my uniform to see what the noise was about. Aisha stumbled out of her room and I skidded to a halt.

"Are you ok？"

"I-I'm fine...I think..." she mumbled. "Don't worry."

"If you say so..."I bit my lip, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll go and wake up Eve, ok？"

"Okay...I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast if you need me."

I blinked as she walked into the corridor again.

_The soot on her dress... did she burn something by accident？_

Aisha PoV

Instead of going left into Eve's room, I turned right into my room and collapsed onto my bed staring at a burnt patch on the wall.

I had woken up by something and I freaked out, throwing a fireball in my panic, which exploded against the wall, making a loud noise, and making a big black scorch mark on the pristine blue wall.

_Rena is going to kill me...scratch that, even worse the __**dorm master**__ is going to kill me... _

I huffed, absent mindedly conjuring up tiny fireballs and extinguishing them by snapping my fingers.

"AISHAA！"

"Eep！"I lost concentration in the middle of a spell and instead of a fireball it turned...

Into a big raging fire…

…making more soot marks on the wall.

"HOLY LADY OF EL!" I yelled in exasperation.

Eve PoV

I awoke to... yelling? And... I scanned the air. Smoke?!

"AISHAA！WHAT THE EL DID YOU D-" Rena shrieked.

"I JUST DID SOMETHING OK!" There was a splash and Aisha shrieking.

"WHAT THE EL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled downstairs.

"Ahaha...nothing..."Aisha called up sheepishly.

I snorted, dressed, and went downstairs...

Only to race upstairs again, coughing and wheezing from the smoke that was now wafting out of the KITCHEN. Rena gasped like she just remembered she was cooking. I sighed.

_What a great way to start the day..._

xXx

"The El was retrieved by a group named the El Search Party." The teacher droned on.

"What were they called and what were they?" Someone interrupted.

"Rune Slayer Elsword, Elemental Master Aisha, Wind Sneaker Rena, Blade Master Raven, Queen "Battle Seraph" Eve, and Deadly Chaser Chung. But there have been reports of two more members."

Eve, huh？ I searched up the queen, and after reading through several documents, I found that Eve was the little queen of the Nasods, the one who resurrected the whole race using the Electra and Battle Seraph code, two codes that allowed the user to turn El energy into electricity to use to attack. What slightly surprised me was that Queen Eve's appearance was exactly like mine：Long silvery hair, amber eyes, blue markings on cheeks, and even the sapphire blue El stone on my forehead.

Aisha nudged me, passing a note.

**_Strange how our names are exactly like the search party's members. Apparently I'm a Elemental Master._**

**_Yeah, apparently I'm a queen. Of the Nasods. And I can use El electricity._**

**_Elemental Master Aisha and Wind Sneaker Rena at Queen Battle Seraph Eve's service！_**

**_Haha. But seriously I cannot imagine Elsword throwing runes._**

BRINGGGG!

"Class dismissed. Homework is to research about one member of the El Search Party and write a bio about him or her."

"So what are you guys going to do？No, don't tell me. I already know. Aisha your doing the Elemental Master and Eve your going to do the Nasod queen？My elf sense tells me so~"

"Your elf sense is correct." I looked sideways at her, flicking my silver hair out of my eyes while doing so.

"Elf sense？"Aisha poked Rena with her staff. "Well my MAGE sense tells me you're doing the elf that had the title of Wind Sneaker!" Aisha flicked her purple pigtails triumphantly. Rena giggled and nodded.

" I am definitely doing that Elsword guy！I was probably named after him!" Elsword gabbled excitedly from behind us.

"For once your interested in a assignment...who are you and what did do to Elsword?!" Chung jested and put him in a headlock. Elsword struggled then reached up and yanked on his hair. Chung yelped and let go of Elsword, sending him flying forward towards us. Aisha chose that moment to turn around. I covered my eyes. Oh Holy El...

Aisha

"Kya!" I shrieked as I got knocked onto the ground by a blur of red.

"W-What in Elrios..." I blinked then blushed furiously when I saw Elsword on top of me. "E-Elsword!" I tried to wriggle free but he was too heavy. "Get the El off me！"

"Wha-huh...?" Elsword blinked then saw the situation we were in and flushed the same colour as his hair. "HOLY El CHUNG YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT!" He yelled, scrambling off me and chased after the blonde-haired boy.

Raven blinked, then decided to go after them.

I heard Rena snicker. Eve uncovered her eyes and stared at the disappearing figures of blonde, red and black. She sighed.

" Boys…"

* * *

** Is this...a bit rushed? I DID do it at school though...**

**Answers to Reviews! From, like the first chapter! ( I forgot about answering them...so stupid...qq)**

**AishaElementalMaster: Huh? What? How is she annoying?**

**FANGee: Thank you~ Yes I am continuing! **

**3: Thank you!Here's your updates!**

**Nexus Infinity: Yes, I do seem to have written that alot...in this chapter I had a bit more of a variety :P**

**Klide: Thank you as well! Yes I know. I have, sort of, made up to that with this chapter.**

**ipuffyx: Well, here's a new chapter!**

**What else...oh yeah! HARUEVE IF YOU ARE READING THIS I DEMAND YOU TO UPDATE YOUR STORIES! *calms down* Right...R&R thanks for reading~**


End file.
